monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Otto VonRust
Otto VonRust - duch pochodzący z Włoch. Jego największą pasją, jest zawodowe kolekcjonowanie znaczków, oraz czytanie. Dosyć dobrze gra na pianinie, co zostało mu jeszcze z czasów życia, wręcz boi się rozgłosu i stara się by wszystko co robi lub tworzy, było anonimowe. Mimo iż wydaje się dość chłodnym charakterem,lubi spotykać się z innymi osobami i zawierać znajomości. Wydaje się być także chorobliwie nieśmiałym oraz wycofanym charakterem, zamkniętym w swoim swiecie, ale to naprawdę zdolna osoba o zbyt wielkim jak na te czasy serduchu. Z opresji, zwykle ratują go inne osoby. Osobowość Otto to na pierwszy rzut oka typowy sceptyk, który do wszelakich spraw podchodzi z dystansem i na wszystko ma odpowiedź. Chłopak jest lekkim hipochondrykiem, który uważa, że jeśli na świecie dzieją się rzeczy niesprawiedliwe, to całe nieszczęścia spływają na niego. Na co dzień jest bardzo spokojnym i trochę wycofanym ze szkolnego życia duchem, jednak w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół czy znajomych nabiera odrobiny pewności siebie. Chłopak mimo swojej dość chłodnej postawy odnośnie nowych sytuacji, lubi się pośmiać i podyskutować w miłej atmosferze. Swoich przyjaciół, znajomych, krewnych i inne poznane osoby traktuje z wielkim szacunkiem. Otto jest też słowny, ale cechuje go również upór i bardzo nie lubi porzucać zaczętych spraw. Nie odpuści, póki nie wywiąże się z obietnicy. Sprawę honoru dla chłopaka stanowi to by inne osoby czuły się w jego towarzystwie potrzebne, zrozumiane, a przede wszystkim - akceptowane. Ceni sobie "święty spokój" oraz pokojowe rozwiązania problemów, których zawsze szuka. Nierzadko stanowi przysłowiowe piąte koło u wozu. Wygląd Otto to dosyć dobrze zbudowany duch o krótko przyciętych włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Oczy chłopaka są wąskie, mają kolor pomarańczowy, brwi Otta są krzaczaste w kolorze takim co włosy. Jako iż jest duchem, jego nogi i dłonie są przeźroczyste. Chłopak nosi także okulary w niebieskiej oprawce. Relacje 'Rodzina' Chłopak nie zna swoich biologicznych rodziców, został adoptowany we wczesnym niemowleństwie. Był bardzo zżyty z przybranymi rodzicami, aż do dnia swojej śmierci nie poznał prawdy o adopcji. 'Przyjaciele' Duch przyjaciółmi nazywa Cici Clock, którą poznał pierwszego dnia szkoły a także kotkę Mei Lin Lang. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie stosunki Włoch załapał z San-Hee Yumeha oraz z Lethe Mnemosyne. 'Wrogowie' Na chwilę obecną, duch nie posprzeczał się z jakąkolwiek osobą na tyle by nazywać kogoś swoim wrogiem. 'Zwierzak' Swego czasu chłopak miała naprawdę wiele zwierzątek (od rybek akwariowych po kanarka) Na chwilę obecną, nie posiada jakiegokolwiek pupilka pod swoją opieką, i raczej nie chciałby zostać "szczęśliwym właścicielem" jakiegoś stworzonka. 'Miłość' Od najmłodszych lat życia Otto miał tragicznego pecha do miłości. Nie był zbyt lubiany i akceptowany z uwagi na jego styl bycia przez jego obiekty westchnień. Chłopak nie jest flirciarzem i odnosi się z szacunkiem do poznanych upiorek. Jest nieśmiałym, typowym romantykiem, który nosiłby swoją wybrankę na rękach, niestety wszystkie jego rozterki sercowe za czasów kiedy żył kończyły się złamanym sercem. Nie da się jednakże ukryć że jedynie w towarzystwie Cici Clock chłopak robi się dziwnie "nerwowy" a także plącze mu się język. 'Historie relacji' Z Lethe Mnemosyne Ducha, Sukkub poznała dzięki osobie San-Hee, która chcąc pomóc upiorce w poprawieniu ocen z kreatywnego pisania, zaprowadziła ją do biblioteki, w której urzędował chłopak układając książki zgodnie z katalogiem, gatunkiem, datą wydania...Duch od razu wywsrł na Lethe dobre wrażenie, nawet jeśli początkowo był onieśmielony jej osobą, skutecznie umiał wytłumaczyć upiorce podstawowe zagadnienia, zostali znajomymi. Zainteresowania *'Gra na pianinie' Chłopak jeszcze za życia uczył się gry na tym instrumencie. Obecnie kontynuuje naukę w tym zakresie. *'Literatura naukowa' Jeenym z ulubionych zajęć pozalekcyjnych (i ogólnie) ducha, jest zagłębianie się w książki,oraz hiatorie o,tematuce naukowej, dziedzina nie ma znaczenia, gdyż bardzo szybko,przyswaja wiedzę. Zdolności *'Przenikalność:' Otto potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja:' Otto potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność:' Otto będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelny. *'Telekineza:' Otto potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Opętywanie:' Otto może wejść w ciało innego potwora czy potworki a nawet zwierzęcia Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka:' Brak z uwagi, że ma bardzo krótkie imię. *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' "Lepiej to przemyśl." *'W szkole Najbardziej lubi:' Szaloną naukę *'...a najmniej:' W-F *'Zwierzak:' W obecnej chwili brak, chociaż w przeszłości posiadał. *'Nie rusza się z domu bez:' Swojego notesu - kalendarzyka. *'Sekrety jego pokoju:' Za życia miał w pokoju prawdziwy fortepian i papugę falistą wartą dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Mimo iż jest duchem, ma "opaloną" skórę. *Jego włosy sprawiają wrażenie nażelowanych. *Po charakterystycznym kolorze oprawek okularów (których swoją drogą, przestał potrzebować) *Na jego twarzy, gości jedynie wyraz spokoju, raczej nie możliwe jest rozgniewanie ducha. *Często cytuje myślicieli oraz filozofów. Osiągnięcia 'Biografia skrócona' Otto nie pamięta swoich biologicznych rodziców, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy chłopak był niemowlakiem. On również miał małe szanse na przeżycie, jednak jakimś cudem wyszedł bez szwanku. Chłopca pod swoje skrzydła wzięła kobieta, która z powodu choroby nie mogła mieć dzieci. Parę miesięcy przed adoptowaniem chłopca wmawiała mężowi, że spodziewa się potomka. Ubierała nawet atrapę, byle go przekonać. Kobieta myślała, że dziecko naprawi ich relacje małżeńskie; jej mąż po jakimś czasie zaczął coś podejrzewać, lecz jego żonie udało się wszystko zatuszować z pomocą swojej siostry. Pierwsze lata w nowej rodzinie minęły chłopcu wspaniale, był oczkiem w głowie wszystkich domowników i zarazem osobą, której najbardziej poświęcano uwagę. Miał nianię, chodził do prywatnej szkoły i brał lekcje gry na pianinie. Sielanka nie trwała jednak długo, w dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin przypadkiem podsłuchał rozmowę sąsiadek, które obgadywały to, że nie jest biologicznym synem państwa VonRust. Zszokowany Otto podczas kolacji wigilijnej spytał "rodziców" czy jest to prawda. Ona nic nie powiedziała, on, który aż się zachłysnął, kazał synowi iść do swojego pokoju, a że chłopak był dobrze wychowanym młodym człowiekiem, posłuchał go. Parę godzin później usłyszał hałasy - byli to jego "rodzice", którzy mocno się kłócili. Chłopak wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i stanął przy zamkniętych drzwiach. ŁUP. Zaniepokojony blondyn otworzył drzwi i zobaczył matkę rozbijającą piękną, cenną kryształową szklankę na głowie swojego męża. Na podłogę obok nóg chłopaka głucho upadło jego ciało. Mężczyzna tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. Nie mrugał. Kobieta z poszarpanymi i przepoconymi włosami oraz zaczerwionymi rękami stała ciężko dysząc. W jej oczach chłopak zauważył uczucie strachu mieszające się z ulgą. Otto chcąc zapewne ochłonąć, wybiegł z pokoju, w pośpiechu zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę, gdyż temperatura była zdrowo na minusie i wyleciał jak jastrząb na ośnieżoną ulicę. Ledwo powstrzymywał łzy. Biegnąc nie zauważył pługu śnieżnego prowadzonego przez brodatego mężczyznę śpieszącego się z pewnością do rodziny na kolację. Mężczyzna z powodu śliskiej nawierzchni stracił równowagę i niczym kaskader na planie filmu o wyścigach wpadł w poślizg. Rozżalony i przytłoczony smutkiem, i niepewnością o przyszłość Otto przyśpieszył kroku i... pług uderzył w chłopaka z ogromną siłą. Odrzuciło go na stojącą nieopodal latarnię. Zginął na miejscu. Po tragicznym wypadku "życie" chłopaka diametralnie się zmieniło. Nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko stać obok tej felernej latarni. Jedyne wspomnienie jakie zachował to blask świateł samochodów policyjnych i odgłos syreny karetki. Był w naprawdę ciężkiej depresji, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zrobił w swoim życiu tylu rzeczy, nie zobaczył Alp, o których tyle słyszał, nie skończył liceum, nie pomógł przyjacielowi ze szkolnym projektem... przez kilka dni włóczył się po parku miejskim; ilekroć przechodził obok kogoś z psem, zostawał obszczekiwany, a właściciel zwierzaka patrzył na pupila jakby był co najmniej opętany. Otto zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy - mógł odnaleźć swoich biologicznych rodziców, o czym niestrudzenie marzył od jego ostatnich urodzin i zarazem ostatniej wigilii w ziemskim życiu chłopaka. Udał się do pobliskiego szpitala. W głównym holu zauważył chłopaka i dziewczynę - stali przytuleni obok dwóch przykrytych prześcieradłami ciał. Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka jego nowy znajomy spytał go jak zginął. Otto grzecznie odpowiedział na pytanie. Duch młodego motocyklisty skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, po chwili dusza jego dziewczyny powoli zaczęła zanikać, pomachała ręką na pożegnanie, po czym po prostu się rozmyła. Chłopcy patrzyli na to z wielkim zdumieniem. Wkrótce nowy znajomy Otta zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział, że ma na imię Edward, a jego dziewczyna nosiła imię Vivien. Edward zaczął opowiadać o swoim życiu i wypadku. Stojąc przed szpitalem nowi przyjaciele zauważyli rodziców Vivien wychodzących z budynku ze łzami w oczach. Matka Vivi rzuciła, że to wina Edwarda, ojciec dziewczyny bez wahania ją poparł, wyglądało to jakby bał się sprzeciwić żonie. Edward stojąc obok nich ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Patrzący na to wszystko, stojący nieco dalej Otto poczuł sympatię do Edwarda, obiecał sobie, że postara się mu pomóc. Przyjaciele przez kilka tygodni wędrowali po Wenecji i zaciśniali przyjacielskie więzi. Kiedy dotarli na stację metra, zauważyli, że przygląda się im pewien starszy mężczyzna. Otto zauważył, że nie ma cienia - był duchem, jak oni. Staruszek wyglądał na niezadowolonego i ku zdumieniu chłopców rzucił kamieniem w ścianę na peronie. Otto był w szoku - jak on to zrobił, skoro nie miał ciała? Jemu samemu od czasu śmierci nie udało się podnieść czy nawet dotknąć (gdyż wszystko przez niego przenikało) nawet papierka po gumie, a co dopiero kamienia. Blondyn zebrał siły i zapytał staruszka jak to uczynił. Ten wyszczerzył zęby (których swoją drogą nie miał za wiele) i spytał ich czy są "nowi". Otto i Edward lekko się zdziwili. Ed stwierdził, że to świr jednak Otto poczuł, że może mu zaufać. Odpowiedział, że tak, są "nowi" w sytuacji, i że jego sztuczka zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie. Staruszek odparł, że to nie była sztuczka tylko zdolność, którą nabył po śmierci fizycznej oraz że bardzo chętnie ich "wprowadzi". Otto bardzo się ucieszył z propozycji, Ed z trudem dał się przekonać. Staruszek - były kolejarz imieniem Christopher, który jak się później okazało zginął wrzucony pod peron przez własnego syna i własną córkę - uczył ich nowych możliwości. Powiedział, że jeśli chcą coś podnieść muszą włożyć w to emocje najlepiej żal, smutek lub gniew. Ilekroć Otto miał z podnoszeniem ciał stałych problem, przypominał sobie dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Chris był pod wrażeniem jego potencjału i możliwości. Tak upłynął jeden ziemski rok - przyjaciele w pełni nauczyli się panować nad nowymi zdolnościami. Z czasem postać Christophera zaczęła znikać, jednak nie wyglądał na przejętego tym faktem. Ba! Wręcz się cieszył. Otto przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy poznał Eda i Vivi. Chris, który zauważył jego zdziwienie, poklepał chłopaka po plecach i odrzekł, że spełnił swój obowiązek, i że nic już go tu nie trzyma, rzekł także, że trzyma za przyjaciół kciuki i życzył im powodzenia. Zasmuceni Ed i Otto patrzyli jak na ich oczach ich nauczyciel i opiekun całkowicie się rozpłynął. Zostali sami. Do Eda wróciło pewne wspomnienie - on również miał niezałatwioną sprawę - chciał oczyścić swoje imię w oczach rodziców ukochanej Vivien. Otto, który był honorowym i słownym duchem (a że obiecał pomagać każdemu, kto tylko go o to poprosi) zgodził się pomóc Edowi. Udali się pod dom rodziców Vivien, którzy nadal byli w ciężkiej żałobie po stracie jedynej córki. Edward dowiedział się, że po jego śmierci jego matka popełniła samobójstwo, a ojciec stoczył się moralnie i zapił na śmierć. Otto pocieszał kolegę, choć sam też nie był zbyt stabilny psychicznie - z jakiegoś powodu wróciły do niego wspomnienia jego własnych przeżyć rodzinnych. Chłopcy zaczęli chodzić po wszelkiego rodzaju możliwych miejscach i zbierać dowody niewinności Eda. Pewnego dnia trafili pod biurowiec, dom Sida - kolegi Edwarda za czasów jego życia. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Przyjaciele zaczęli się coraz bardziej interesować jego postacią. Na korytarzu przed apartamentem biznesmena poznali młodą duszkę imieniem Desiriee. Na oko miała jakiś dwanaście - trzynaście lat, jak się dowiedzieli była dziewczynką na posyłki, córką pokojówki oraz woźnego i zginęła z rąk Sida po tym jak odkryła jego tajemnicę sprzed dwóch lat, a właściwie pewien klip na telefonie. Chłopcy byli pewni jednego - musieli zdobyć ten telefon. Z pomocą Desiriee obmyślili plan. Edward miał odwrócić uwagę byłego kolegi, a Otto, któremu lepiej szło z telekinezą wraz z Desi przeszukać pomieszczenie. Edward zaczął pierwszy, Otto i Desi niezauważeni przez nikogo zaczęli przeszukiwać apartament. Nie znaleźli wprawdzie telefonu, ale nośnik informacji w postaci płyty DVD. Nie mieli pewności, czy to na pewno to czego szukają, ale musieli zaufać intuicji. Tylko to im pozostało. Kiedy próbowali wyjść z apartamentu, nie zauważyli Sida, który zorientował się, że płyta sama unosi się w powietrzu. Gwałtownie odrzucił służbowy telefon na poduszkę i świadomy konsekwencji wycieknięcia na światło dzienne zawartości nośnika zaczął gonić Desi i Otta. Duszka wybiegając za blondynem z pomieszczenia zatrzasnęła przed biznesmenem drzwi. Spanikowany Sid wszedł na okno biurowca mieszkał na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca, lecz w tej chwili nie myślał o niebezpieczeństwie, sądził, że dostanie się najbliższego mieszkania i dogoni przyjaciół. Biznesmen nie zauważył doniczki na parapecie, poślizgnął się, jednak udało mu się przytrzymać firanki. Ku nieszczęściu Sida żabki przytrzymujące materiał nie wytrzymały obciążenia i odczepiły się od firanki. Biznesmen nie miał się czego przytrzymać. Spadł w dół. Trójka przyjaciół, która była już na dole przy wejściu do biurowca zatrzymała się obok ciała Sida. Obserwowali jak uchodzi z niego życie. Sid - już jako duch zauważył Eda i Desi, o dziwo nie zauważył Otta. Ed i Desi patrzyli na Sida ze stoickim spokojem, ten zaczął im się głupio tłumaczyć i próbował się wywinąć. Było za późno. Cała trójka wiedziała, że dusza Sida jest czarna jak jego serce. Nagle Sid zaczął zanikać, nie było to jednak podobne do odejścia Vivi czy Chrisa. Tamci byli otoczeni pastelową mgłą, Sid wokół siebie miał tylko czarny dym. Morderca Desi, Vivi i Eda dostał zasłużoną karę. Zniknął wraz z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Otto z radością patrzył na uśmiechnięte twarze Eda i Desi. Wokół martwego zdrajcy zaczęło się tworzyć zamieszanie, więc przyjaciele udali się z powrotem pod dom rodziców Vivien. Siedzieli w salonie ojciec Vivi sprawdzał pocztę, matka siedziała obok męża z gazetą typu "Show". Otto wpadł na pomysł - spojrzał na laptop ojca Viv. Z pomocą telekinezy uniósł płytę DVD do góry i jednocześnie laptopa. Rodzice Vivi nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą, ich usta przybrały kształt litery "O", a oczy były wielkie jak spodki. Chłopak włożył płytę do odtwarzacza po czym wcisnął "Play". Rodzice Vivi oglądając nagranie przedstawiające dowody na ingerencję Sida w wypadek ich córki i jej chłopaka, zakryli twarze rękami. Tyle lat winili niewinną osobę! W pewnym momencie zauważyli postać Eda, który w pierwszej chwili zdziwiony tym, że go widzą, zebrał całą odwagę i wyszeptał "Moja miłość do Vivi jest silniejsza nawet od śmierci, zawsze będzie tą jedyną" rodzice Viv popłakali się, tak samo Otto i Desiriee. Ed zaczął zanikać z uśmiechem na twarzy, jego imię było oczyszczone. Mógł odetchnąć. Podziękował rodzicom Viv za wszystko oraz Ottowi i Desi za ich pomoc. Zza zanikających pleców Eda wyłoniła się sylwetka dziewczyny - sylwetka Vivien. Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Otta i Desi oraz pocałowała rodziców w czoła. Oni przytłoczeni emocjami płakali jak nigdy dotąd - to zdecydowanie były łzy szczęścia. Vivi chwyciła Eda za rękę, pomachali do wszystkich, zakochani zniknęli w różowej mgle. Otto i Desi zostawili szczęśliwe małżeństwo i wyszli z domu, Desi również zaczęła znikać. Powiedziała chłopakowi, że on według niej tak prędko nie zniknie, gdyż jego rola we wszechświecie dopiero się zaczyna. Chłopak uronił łzę, przytulił Desi. Przez te kilkanaście godzin stała się dla niego jak młodsza siostra, a teraz ją straci. Desi, która zauważyła smutek przyjaciela rzekła, iż jeszcze z całą pewnością się spotkają. Na odchodne dodała, by chłopak udał się do Salem i odnalazł jej kuzyna Matthewa, który na pewno będzie umiał mu pomóc. Stało się - Desi odeszła. Otto postanowił spełnić wolę przyjaciółki. Udał się na lotnisko, a dzięki temu, że był niewidzialny dla ludzi, bez podejrzeń i przeszkód dostał się na pokład samolotu lecącego z Wenecji do Salem. Chłopak właśnie zamknął rozdział w swoim nowym "życiu", czekała go niewiadoma, jednak się zbytnio tym nie przejął. Zaraz po lądowaniu samolotu Otto udał się w kierunku przedmieścia, a stamtąd na osiedle, które było zabudowane małymi blokami i paroma sklepami typu "warzywniak". Chłopak sam nie widział czemu akurat tam się znalazł, coś mu podpowiadało, że tam znajdzie to czego szuka... W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się przy sklepie z narzędziami. Przeniknął przez drzwi, w sklepie mimo, iż wszystko miało swoje miejsce było dość chaotycznie. Za już wysłużoną ladą poplamioną odrobiną białej farby, ujrzał mężczyznę, który stojąc na niebezpiecznie kiwającej się drabinie, układał na górnej półce śrubki. Krępy mężczyzna zdrowo po czterdziestce zszedł z drabiny i spytał chłopaka po angielsku, czym może służyć. Włoch uczył się za życia angielskiego i spokojnie go zrozumiał, lecz nieprzywykły do tego, że jakikolwiek człowiek może go widzieć, popatrzył za siebie czy przypadkiem sklep nie gości nowego klienta, nikogo nie było, kasjer ponowił pytanie. Zdziwiony blondyn zamachał mu dłonią przed oczami, kasjer poprosił go by przestał i przeszedł do sedna, gdyż się spieszy i ma dużo pracy w swoim rodzinnym sklepie. Otto, wciąż w stanie lekkiego szoku, spytał sprzedawcę po angielsku, czy ten go widzi. Zdziwiony mężczyzna za ladą odrzekł, że niby dlaczego ma go nie widzieć. W tym momencie do sklepu weszła starsza pani odziana w kożuch i z masakrycznie dużą ilością szminki na ustach, wyglądała na bardzo zamożną. Poprosiła kasjera o śrubokręt na urodziny dla kochanego wnusia, który mimo, iż miał jedynkę na koniec roku, dzięki jej staraniom zdał do szkoły dla elektryków. Kasjer zwrócił się z prośbą do blondyna, by podał pani żółty śrubokręt, który leżał na półce za nim. Umalowana damulka spojrzała na sprzedawcę jak na wariata, który miał problemy psychiczne i spytała z brytyjskim akcentem, czy mówił do niej. Kasjer z prostodusznością zaprzeczył oraz oznajmił, że mówił do chłopaka stojącego obok półki. Kobieta się odwróciła lecz nikogo nie zauważyła o czym poinformowała z lekkim śmiechem sprzedawcę w koszuli koloru Khaki. Kasjer skrzywił się,chłopak tam stał. Widział go. Zawołał swoją siostrzenicę. Zza zaplecza wyszła dwudziestolatka o brązowych włosach i w niebieskim kombinezonie. Spytał ją, czy też widzi blondyna w niebieskich okularach przed półką ze śrubokrętami. Ta odwróciła głowę i popukała się w czoło, po czym oznajmiła, że za mało dziś spał. Zdezorientowany sprzedawca próbował nabić coś na kasę, lecz zauważył, że chłopak, którego jak widać tylko on dostrzegał wychodzi, tak jak wszedł, czyli przenikając przez drzwi. Mężczyzna w khaki zostawił siostrzenicę ze starszą kobiet, po czym wybiegł za chłopakiem. Był tak zdezorientowany, że nie zauważył, iż znalazł się na pasie dla rowerzystów, a prosto w jego kierunku kierunku zmierza rozpędzony miłośnik Skateboardingu. Otto w ostatniej chwili zauważył nastolatka pochłoniętego wiadomością na popularnym portalu społecznościowym i przy użyciu telekinezy przesunął mężczyznę w koszuli koloru khaki na bezpieczny chodnik. Jeszcze parę sekund i mogło być za późno, taka prędkość przy dobrym wybiciu mogła nawet zabić. Młody skejt po prostu jechał dalej, najwyraźniej nieświadomy tego, że prawie zabił człowieka. Krępy mężczyzna nie do końca był świadomy tego, że właśnie uniknął śmierci. Spojrzał na swojego wybawiciela z przerażeniem, ale jednocześnie z wdzięcznością. Otto i jego nowy znajomy, który kazał mu mówić do siebie Matt usiedli przy stoliku na zapleczu sklepu. Matt wyszedł na chwilę, by zapłacić siostrzenicy wypłatę za miesiąc pracy. Chłopak w tym czasie z ciekawością przyglądał się wystrojowi zaplecza. Jego szczególną uwagę przykuło zdjęcie Matta i młodej dziewczynki. Otto przyjrzał się jej bliżej i rozpoznał znajomą mu duszkę Desiriee. Więc Matt to był ten, którego szukał. Po długich przekonywaniach Otta wujek Desi przyjął do świadomości nowinę, że może rozmawiać z duchami, które nie znalazły się po drugiej stronie. Mężczyzna podkreślał, że chłopak wcale nie musi odchodzić, ten uważał jednak, że jest jedynie ciężarem i przez jego osobę ludzie biorą Matta za świra. Przed dalszą wędrówką wyświadczył koledze drobną przysługę - pomógł mu ocalić jego sklep przed nieuczciwym przedsiębiorcą, który był znany z różnego rodzaju szwindli. Chłopak pożegnał Matta i ruszył na dalsze poszukiwanie odpowiedzi na pytanie, które cały czas sobie zadawał - co wciąż trzyma go na ziemi? Blondyn błąkał się parę długich dni i okropnie męczących nocy po Salem. W chłodną czwartkową noc trafił do pobliskiego pubu - na pierwszy rzut oka chłopakowi wydawał się zwyczajnym, nudnym i absolutnie niewartym uwagi miejscem. Otto czuł się niezbyt pewnie w towarzystwie tylu obcych osób, mimo to postanowił zostać. Stanął pod ścianą i wtedy zauważył coś niezwykłego... wszyscy pracownicy pubu kelnerki, barmani, didżej, a nawet ochroniarze mieli nienaturalnie długie kły. Chłopak przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy był uczniem, jednak z tego co pamiętał nigdzie w podręcznikach nie było informacji o tak... dość specyficznym uzębieniu (co najwyżej w książkach typu Sci-Fi). Zszokowany Otto postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej załodze pubu. Bez problemu dostał się na zaplecze, gdzie zauważył parę osób - również o nie normalnie długich kłach, szpiczastych uszach. Wznosili toast za sukces pubu i nadanie mu nazwy "Nocny kąsek". Gdy chłopak zobaczył co piją, myślał, że znalazł się w miejscu pełnym wariatów. To z pewnością nie byli ludzie. Blondynowi przeszło przez myśl, iż szkoda, że Matthew nie mógł tego zobaczyć, on zaczął szaleć za zjawiskami nadprzyrodzonymi odkąd poznał ducha. Nagle dziesięć par przekrwionych oczu zaczęło się wpatrywać w chłopaka. Zrozumiał, że go widzą. Zaczął uciekać, ale jeden z siedzących przy stoliku mężczyzn zaczął go gonić. Mimo, iż Otto mógł przenikać przez ściany, ten drugi okazał się szybszy. Szef pubu zorientował się, że Otto z pewnością też odbiega od normy, uznał, że nie musi ukrywać swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Wyznał, że jest wampirem. Otto jak to miał w swojej naturze był zszokowany, a nawet przerażony tym, że siedzi przy jednym stoliku z morderczymi krwiopijcami. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu szybko się oswoił z tą myślą, co więcej polubił szefa "Nocnego kąska" i jego rodzinę. Vitalii - czyli Boss pubu - wyczuł, że Otto ma za sobą ciężkie przeżycia i chciałby przez jakiś czas odpocząć od tułaczki. Opowiedział mu o Straszyceum - miejscu gdzie uczą się inne podobne do Otta niezwykłe osoby. Chłopak słuchał opowiadań Vitaliego z wielkim zaciekawieniem, nie chciał pominąć ani jednego zdania wypowiedzianego przez mężczyznę. Wampir dodał, że planuje tam posłać dwójkę swoich dzieci - bliźniaki Sama i Samanthę. Wampir stwierdził też, że z chęcią oprowadzi ducha po szkole. Otto odmówił, podziękował za gościnę i historię, a następnie opuścił "Nocnego kąska" po czym udał się prosto w kierunku Straszyceum. Kiedy chłopak doszedł na miejsce zabrakło mu słów. Szkoła z zewnątrz była ogromna, czarna żelazna brama przez którą przeniknął sprawiała wrażenie mocno używanej. Nikogo tu nie znał, mimo to zupełnie obce mu osoby posyłały do niego przyjacielskie uśmiechy oraz rzucały zdania typu "cześć, miłego dnia" Otto był zadziwiony ich gościnnością. Wewnątrz szkoły panował harmider. Tłumy młodych studentów przelewało się przez korytarze jak woda przez sitko. Chłopak dostrzegł wśród nich inne duchy, osoby z ogonami, skrzydłami, dziobami i innymi wszelkiego rodzaju dziwactwami. Przyglądający się szkolnej scence, Otto został zaczepiony przez jakiegoś nauczyciela (niewątpliwie był nauczycielem, świadczyć mógł o tym chociażby klasowy dziennik w jego grubej, włochatej dłoni). Stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział Otta w szkole i jeśli chciałby tu zostać na końcu korytarza jest gabinet dyrektor Krewnickiej. Chłopak nie myślał o dokształcaniu. Sama szkoła go bardzo zaciekawiła. Po rozmowie z nauczycielem odkrył, że może stawać się widzialny kiedy tylko zechce, by ktoś go zauważył, co go niezmiernie ucieszyło. Otto ruszył prosto do gabinetu, wyszedł z niego jako nowy uczeń Straszyceum. Po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci poczuł się niczym bohater Iliady - Odyseusz, który wiele lat tułał się po świcie by powrócić do swojej ukochanej żony i Itaki. Do swojego miejsca na Ziemi. Otto poczuł, że na razie to koniec jego wędrówek wreszcie mógł odpocząć. Nie rezygnuje z poszukiwań rodziców - zrozumiał jednak, że na wszystko przychodzi właściwa pora. Teraz był czas na zasłużony odpoczynek. Wystąpienia *Evinan: Black Knight Attacks (w tle) *Monster High in the Christmas Carol - jako kancelista. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza OC o płci męskiej, jaką Rochi mouscedes kiedykolwiek stworzyła do jakiegokolwiek fandomu, a zarazem pierwsza OC tej autorki która zdobyła 1 miejsce w głosowaniu na postać miesiąca. *Urodziny chłopaka wypadają 24 Grudnia. To również data jego śmierci. *Za życia chłopak miał alergię na pyłki brzozy *Biografia jest tak troszku inspirowana filmem "Uwierz w Ducha" *Boi się grzmotów. *Chciał zostać kompozytorem. *Zawsze nosi ze sobą chusteczkę do okularów. *Oprócz rodzimego języka Włoskiego oraz języka Angielskiego chłopak biegle zna także język Hiszpański. *Chłopak nigdy nie odwiedził ogrodu zoologicznego ani nie był w cyrku i wesołym miasteczku. *Pierwszym zwierzakiem chłopaka był królik który nazywał się white (ang.biały). *Lubi zbierać pocztówki. *Drugi człon jego nazwiska (Rust) w przetłumaczeniu z j.angielskiego oznacza rdza ''lub ''zardzewiały. Klasyczny potwór Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. thumb|left|127px Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami.Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia 'Włochy '- państwo leżące w Europie Południowej, posiadające na swoim terytorium dwie enklawy: San Marino na północy i Watykan na terenie stolicy kraju, Rzymu. Włochy cechuje wyżynny i górzysty krajobraz. thumb|left|180px Praktycznie cały kraj reprezentuje klimat podzwrotnikowy i roślinność śródziemnomorska. Całkowita granica lądowa Włoch wynosi 1932,2 km. Sąsiadują z Francją – 488 km granicy, Szwajcarią – 740 km, Austrią – 430 km i Słowenią – 232 km. Wewnątrz terytorium Włoch znajdują się ponadto dwa państwa-enklawy: San Marino (39 km granicy) i Watykan (3,2 km). Linia brzegowa jest dość dobrze rozwinięta, długość wybrzeża wynosi aż 7600 km. Oblewają je wody kilku akwenów Morza Śródziemnego: Morze Liguryjskie, Morze Tyrreńskie, Morze Jońskie i Morze Adriatyckie. Zachodnie wybrzeże półwyspu jest rozczłonkowane wieloma zatokami (Gaecka, Neapolitańska, Salerno) i skalistymi przylądkami. Galeria OttoPortret.jpg OttoRysunek.jpg Otto ID.jpg Otto2.jpg|Z nudów TakiSobieRysunek.jpg Otto ND ID.jpg|Nowy design. Otto ND chibi art.jpg w różnych seriach OttoNS.jpg|New Scaremester OttoScaris.jpg|Scaris City of frights OttoSC.jpg|Spooky Camp otto amhi.jpg|A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Galeria od innych Otto by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Otto Skullette.png|Skullette Otta od Czikorita08 IMG 20160903 122344.jpg|Od SmoczaS Meta timeline *Czerwiec 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Otto VonRust. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Ottem oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija